The Legend of Spyro and Leo a new beginning
by Destiny Garza
Summary: When Leo was sucked into the portal that lead to the dragon realms where he had to help Spyro stop Cynder the black dragon will Leo return home or remained trap here forever
1. the beginning

In the Year of the Dragon, in a land beyond the realms, I, like all the others awaited the birth of the one of whom the prophecies foretold. But the Dark Master heard these prophecies as well. I should of hidden the eggs long before, but I thought we were ready, I thought they were safe. Oh, how I was wrong.

the red dragon walked towards the purple egg for any sign of hatching suddenly the temple started to shake the yellow dragon came in running and shouted " Save them, the dark armies have come!"

the red dragon grabbed the egg fly out of the temple and sent it to the silver river on a mushroom cap " May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all..." then he fly back to the temple to see horor

the purple egg came at the end of the river two dragonflies came seeing the egg moving staring to hatch

meanwhile in the dimeson of Sanger City a battle was going on beween the red utahraptor and a green dragon was a muant turtle fighting a hybird " you're no match for me" he taunted the turtle isnt going down without a fight " I don't think so Khan" said the turtle

the device had some turn on suck the foot ninjas, Acavore's army and Khan in a portal

the turtle stab the floor with his swords but was'nt able to prevent him from being sucked U-Raptor grabbed Leo's hand but the force of the portal was strong hands sliped Leo was sucked into the portal

Leo screamed as he was sucked into a portal

" Leo' nooo!" shouted U-Raptor with his hand reaching out for him but the portal closed


	2. the swamp

Leo fell on to the ground face first his swords fell stab the ground a black bag Dg used when she goes camping and going to Seatle, Washaton inside the bag were his family picture, grippling hook, a bonaclors, a ipod with earbuds that U-Raptor had when he litsens to music and a locket with a photo of him,U-Raptor and Ruby ,dino medals , poke balls, etc

Leo looked up sees giant mushrooms " what the shell"

he murber then he heard voices " you'll never catch me this time, purple boy!" said one voice and the voice " I see you my little glowing friend" said the other voice seeing a dragon and a golden dragonfly playing hide and seek " dragon and dragonfly I had to follow them without being caught"

said Leo used stelfh and follow them he saw the dragonfly fly straight inside the cave " Hey, thats cheating, We,re not allowed in there!" said the dragon "Pff,Excuses,excuses,catch up or give up,chunky!" said Sparx " that was rude" thoughted Leo walked a long way of the cave and sees a yellow dragonfly got capture by apes

" Sparx!" shouted the purple dragon the large ape turn and said " I though all you guys was gone" Sparx shouted " You miserable coward, let me go!" " heh,heh,heh, don't let'im get away!" shouted the leader the apes jump down surroruding the dragon fought back the wave 2 apes about to attack him

Leo pull out his katana blade jumps down kicks the ape on the head " wha where did he come from" said one of the apes " rrr who cares just take him down" said the other ape the apes agreed started to attack the turtle Leo easly defeated the apes using his ninjisu arts

" what kind of fighting stlye was that" asked the mideuim ape " I don't know let's get out of here" the small apes and meduim ape ran one of the large apes notice and said " hey get back here cowards"

chased after them "Let me outta here and fight me like a thing, whatever you are you pathetic wretch!" said Sparx" grr,I've had just about enough of you!" shouted the ape about to step on the dragonfly Leo gasped he sees this in his green eyes the dragon shouted " Sparx, nooaghhh" and breath fire Leo jump out of the way so the fire didnt singed him

" whoa was that fire dude" said Sparx the ape leader walked away saying" Take care of them, I gotta report to Cynder" Leo and Spyro defeated the rest of the apes Spyro free Sparx of the cage and asked " Sparx, are you alright?" " Spyro, you almost torched me, dude wait you breathed fire!" said Sparx

the two went home telling thier mother and father what happen Leo standing behind them but since he was too big to fit in the mushroom home he could stand outside.

" so I'm just about to blow the top of that place and kick that guy's booty when Spyro here let loose serious flames no joke from the mouth" Spyro said in shame " I was just to help" Sparx scoffed " boy some help you nearly turned me into ashes dude"

Leo sighs looking at his family pic while lisening to Spyro and Sparx's talk Sparx contiuned " mom dad should seen him he came out with fire alright I tell you it was crazy" Flash and Nina looked at each other

Sparx asked " you don't believe me come on Spyro tell them" Spyro said " it's ture dad I swear I just got really mad opened my mouth and whoosh flame city"

Flash replied while rubing the back of his neck " it's not that Spyro I believe you both it's just that your mother and I knew this day would come"

Spyro asked " what day" Flash answered " the day we would have to tell you the truth"

" so that night Spyro learned that he wasn't a dragonfly after all except an exile from an unknown distant land"

Leo was shocked when he learns Spyro wasn't a dragonfly Spyro said sadly " so you mean I'm not your real son"

Nina reassured " you are our real son it's just that you came from somewhere else far away where wars wage on and on and the innocent always seem to pay the price"

" it was a nearly sleepless night till the morning when Spyro then decided he had to leave and search for his ture home"

after Spyro and Sparx's parnets tell the truth to Spyro,

Spyro heads to the journey to see where he came from Leo walked beside him " I did'nt notice you fight off the creatures but what are you" asked Spyro " to tell you that I'm a turtle but a muant turtle" repiled Leo " a turtle are turtles were slow" said Sparx. " well but not slow anymore " said Leo , Sparx scowled " anyway so that's it huh leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead not a care in the world don't look back"

Spyro told his dragonfly brother " this is your home Sparx but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere and I've got to find it besides I'm not leaving you behind I'm just leaving you where you belong"

Sparx said " well I thought I belong with you cause I'm always with you but I guess I was wrong huh I'm sure I'm on a lot of things you know what your right I'm wrong"

Sparx flew off

Spyro shook his head "Don't worry about him Spyro you know how hotheaded he can be you will see him when you get back" said Flash

Spyro lowered his head in sadness

Flash assureed " now now son keep your chin up your nose clean and use that breath of yours wisely all gifts come with a price"

Nina said " don't listen to your father's preaching Spyro just be yourself it's all any of us can do" then turn to Leo and said " would you take care of him Leonardo"

the turtle replied " I will Nina"

Sparx's parenets give Spyro a fairwell and contuned to walk with Leo

" as hard it was for him he went forth from the only home he ever known to where he did not known"

" by the way who are you" asked Spyro " Leonardo but you can call me Leo" said Leo " I'm Spyro anyway" replied Spyro

when thier thoughts were interrupted by apes ran to the swamp clclearing " Are you alright Spyro?" panted Leo Spyro the answered " Yeah i'm ok let's keep goning Leo" Leo nodded Spyro glided down to the cliff while Leo jumped they both saw Sparx then said " Spyro, so, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging, you know,came up and ee decided that best friends belong together; even if one of them is purple and does have some weight issues and green with a blue scarf on his head"

Spyro said" weight issues huh? well at least I've never been turned into a lantern" Leo was annoyed at Sparx's joke about his mask " its not a scarf is a mask" said Leo as he took off his mask

Sparx reponsed " ok sorry" " oh please lantern shmantern, let's see what's out there" Leo then put his mask back on pulls out the picture of his family " My family was worrying about me"

he was thinking when his thoughts was interrupted by mushroom spiders puts the his family picture away used blue fire on the spider " You used fire too" said Sparx " yes but mine was a blue fire since it burns more the normal fire" repiled Leo when he, Spyro and Sparx heard wings flaping and a roar they reach the tunnel Spyro asked " What in the world was that?" Sparx said " I have no idea, but I'm going this way from it" Leo was breathing contuely then they ran inside the cave

" Which brings us to the moment that Spyro's journey really began; when he and I finally met again for the very first time ahh it's a long story."

they keep running inside the cave and founded a red dragon Sparx said out loud " And I thought you were a big one goodness" the red dragon looked shocked " Y-You're a-alive?" it closes its eyes said in sorrow " But it's too late too late" Spyro asked " Too late for what? Who are you? what am I? what are we? Do you know me? Where do I come from?" the red dragon said " You mean you don't know?" Sparx sarcastically answered " Does it sound like he knows" the red dragon answerd Spyro's questions

" you're a dragon why do I know you when you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you; it was my job to protect all of you " Spyro then asked there are others?" red dragon looked up and said " Others?, there were, there were four of us, guardians that is we had one job, ensure that all the eggs were hatched; it was the year of the Dragon after all and our very survival depended on those eggs, but the Temple and Grotto are now gone overrun by"

Spyro interrupted" Temple? What Temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from I mean?" the red dragon shoke his head " no no. Who knows what forces occupy the temple now. What state it,s in. You don't understand. After they came for you" " They?Who's They? and why they come for me?" asked Spyro

" it is because the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon. A dragon born once every ten generations you" sopked the red dragon " you does that mean him wait this guy Spyro is some special once in a purple thing I think have mixed that one up wooo that's a bit of a stretch I've heard some dooziez in my day but that takes the cake" said Sparx " Sparx" said Leo

" Spyro is it? well, Spyro. I assure you that I'm telling you the truth the dark armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us they nearly succeeded and then they lay siege to the other islands we were at war For many years we fought all over the islands. Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master. Who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces onto battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe then when we were beginning to turn the tide Cynder came" said the red dragon "

Cynder" said both Spyro and Leo

the red dragon spoke again " yes, Cynder. Cynder was is monstrous,horrific, feroucious, a black dragon that fills the sky with terror, an unstoppable force of nature"

" Ah, yeah, you had me at ferocious. listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing us guys" said Sparx

the red dragon agreed

" yes she still searches for me and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the the other guardians from the fields of battle like so many ripe grapes from a vine without them our cause is lost only I Ignitus managed to escape not that it matter Cynder now rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done"

" wow sounds fun I wanna hang out with this guy" said Sparx. Spyro said " why have you given up I just found out I'm this special dragon and you tell me that all is lost that I have no home or family left I've come way too far to give up now I wanna see where I come from"

and by family causes Leo to pull out his family photo was the reason that he never give up and puts the picture away

" hold up savior boy were you not listening to this guy he's talking about flying dragons and war and horrible this is bad stuff alright I don't know we're hearing the same thing" said Sparx receied a glare from a blue masked green eyed turtle

Ignitus said " Yes,Spyro it's not as simple as that it's true the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surround us now" Spyro agreed " You're right but I'm willing to try I want to take the first step"

Sparx asked " You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" they ignored him and Ignitus replied " Very well then we'll go you deserve to see your beginning before it all ends" the trio and Ignitus started to walk into the cave


	3. the dragon temple

Leo, Spyro and Ignitus were heading towards the first gate the gate has a dragon head statue on each side Ignitus was staring at the door for a while but turned around and said to the two

" Cynder's forces must have knocked the other two statues out of place heathens"

Spyro asked " what other statues?"

Ignitus explained " on the other side of this door are two statues like these; when all four statues are positioned correctly the door opens Spyro and Leonardo I need you to get in there and move the other statues into place"

Spyro agreed but asked " How do we get in there?"

Ignitus answered " there's a small tunnel, that animals use to access the the caves; find it and use it"

Leo had look around the area and in just a few seconds he found a tunnel that was blocked by roots; he used his katanas to sliced through it and shouted " found it!"

Spyro looked at Leo's direction and indeed he saw the tunnel they entered inside and found a bunch of apes one of them spoke " hey you're the one who kick the cowards and I had to get them it is payback"

Leo stare at the large ape " we'll see about that" eyes flared.

without heistation, they charged towards the apes and used thier melee attacks against them once the apes were down they spoted a hole covered in branches Spyro was looking at it jumped into the air smashed the roots on the hole Leo jumped down afterwards

they were in a small cavern that has two doors were both closed the one behind them had two familiar dragon statues as they were about to move them into place blub spiders jumped down ready to attack

Leo leaps up fire surruends him Spyro and Sparx watch as Leo slams down turn into his U-Raptor form starts to attack the spiders slash them with swords and claws breathe blue fire on the bulb spiders Spyro aids Leo to rid of the spiders finish them off they then move the two statues back in place Leo then return to his normal turtle form

Spyro asked " Leo thats amazing how did you do that" Leo replied " well I just transform at will or seeing anyone hurt"

" well you might explan us later" said Sparx

the door opened Ignitus walked through and asked " any trouble" Spyro replied " a little insect trouble nothing we couldn't handle" Sparx sarcastically said " little insects my tail section " Ignitus looks at the door and says a riddle " the past is prelude tomorrow a dim promise allow us entrance do not reject us"

Sparx asked " are you making that up" Ignitus answered "it should open for us there is a disturbance it seems that my fears have been realised they disintegrated the interior as well guess we have to open it the old fashioned way make your way through the caverns restoring every statue you find"

Sparx asked " you know what let's don't and say we didn't why don't you do it?" Ignitus walked towards the entrance to the cavern which was high for both Spyro and Leo and answered " you want my help very well hop up"

Leo went up first by climbing up Ignitus's back followed by Spyro Ignitus warned " careful you two Cynder's forces are surely on their way" Spark said" oh goodie"

Sparx flew towards the multicolored gem Leo stared at the gem (" it is the gem that get my ancestor strength") when he was thinking a pink glow startle him looked back sees his black bag/ backpack had a feint glow took it off and pull out a book about planet draconain's history somehow reacting to the gem

Spyro and Sparx noticed this Spyro asked " Leo what's up with the book?" Leo replied " the book reacted to this gem " both Spyro and Leo hit the gem into pieces went inside both of them

Sparx asked " Spyro what was that about?" Spyro replied " I don't know I had to hit it when I did I feel the power of a thousand suns surging though my body" him and Leo continued on they found the torch gate Leo spoke " ok Spyro on a count of 3 ignite the torches" Spyro noded both aproch two torches the blue masked turtle begain using his blue fire element Spyro does the same with his fire element " ready ?" said Leo Spyro nodded Leo then started counting " 1... 2...3!"

and they ignited two torches then push the other two staues back in place Leo looked at the torch (" I wish U-Raptor could see this") he thought about U-Raptor who he hadn't seen ever since he was sucked in a portal causing him to sigh in sadness the sound of the door open made him snaped out of his thoughts

Ignitus came though the door and said " that's quite an entrance young dragon" " there might be hope for us yet" they moved forward the next room that contained the same gem that reacted to the book Leo was holding. Spyro asked " what are these things"

Ignitus answered " these are spirt gems a gift from the ancestors"

Leo asked " what kind of gift"

Ignitus explained " a gift that speaks across generations a gift that empowers you with the spirit of the past strengthning you with the wisdom of the ages"

Spyro said " I feel more powerful already"

Leo hears ape sounds as the group are walking Ignitus explained the temple protects itself by kicking intruders out

Spyro knock some columns off their stances and broke the door down an ape was inside and got away

Spyro, Sparx and Leo got through a another tunnel to unlock the door but more apes came they look at the size of the ape army

Leo stood in front of Spyro same does Ignitus the ape leader spoke up " well Ignitus we nabbed your guardian buddies but you managed to escape our clutches untill now" then spotted Leo " it's that him?" asking one of the apes " yes that's him he's the one fought us with that fighting style we're not familer of" answered one of the apes who flee due to Leo aiding Spyro erlier

Leo sets both his bag and a book down changes to his U-Raptor form snarls baring his fangs scaring the apes

" stand back Spyro let me show you what a dragon trained in the ancient ways can do" shouted Ignitus and started fighting Leo slashed two apes and breathes blue fire on the rest of the small apes Ignitus fought the apes like a tiger fighting a lion

Sparx said in amazed " wow these guys are good" Ignitus prepare for a fire fury Leo did the same thing both unleashed the fire fury and blue fire fury until all the apes were gone

Leo returns to normal put on his bag picked up the book of draconain's history but after the battle Ignitus was exhausted Leo asked " are you allright Ignitus?"

Ignitus answered " yes, as I get older it takes longer to recover" (" just like Draco") thoughted Leo closed his eyes for a moment Spyro spoke " you were incredibe, Ignitus can you show me how to do that" Ignitus said " patience, young dragon soon enough you'll learn all I have to teach but right now you must fight" the four got inside the temple

Leo spoted some apes pulls out one of his katanas and gunshin " ready for this Spyro" he asked Spyro repiled " I'm sure am" Leo's ninja tribunal markings apeared glowed unleashed gunshin's flame on the apes while Spyro attacks by melee combat once the apes are delt with Leo's glowing markings fated shethed both of his swords

Sparx asked him " whats was that on you and the sword shoots fire " Leo replied " that's my chi and the sword is gunshin" when they reached the balcony Sparx spoke " Spyro, Leo were not Kansas anymore"

Leo asked " what happened here" Ignitus anwsered Leo's question " this is what Cynder has done put all the islands under her iron rule"

Spyro said " I wanted to see where I came from but I didn't know it was going to be like this"

Sparx said jokely" yeah no offense but this place is a bit of a dump" only recetied a glare from a green eyed blue masked turtle

Ignitus said " this was once our home Spyro together we can make it our home once again reclaim what's rightfully ours"

" what do you mean Ignitus?" asked Leo

"I mean my time of heroics have passed but with your help we might be able to beat Cynder" saids Ignitus

Spyro said " I...I can't Ignitus I've just learned what I am"

Ignitus encouraged him " you can Spyro you can you are a purple dragon a very special creature you and Leonardo have given me hope again now it's time to give hope to all of them"

Spyro spoke " I'm not sure what help I can be Ignitus but I'll try I'll try" Leo replied " I'am with you Spyro I hope I might get back to my family or else I'am stuck here"

Ignitus agreed " good that's all I can ask now come with I have something for you two


	4. head to Dante's Freezer

Leo and Spyro began to enter the dojo Ignitus spoke to Leo

" Leonardo I deeply notcie a fire that was a special color " Leo repiled " it's blue fire but light ice and water elements that I inhierted came from my ancestor who saved Planet Draconain eons ago" Ignitus took notcie " well it appears your ancestor had passed his elements to you you might used them to help Spyro" Leo stated " you're right Ignitus"

Ignitus decreed " now it's time to unleash the ture dragon within both of you"

as the statue started to desecend beneath the floor the purple dragon and muant turtle began their training they fought against training dummies Leo sliced many training dummies while Spyro used melee combat then they learned how to use fireballs both Spyro and Leo finished their training by mastering the fire fury destroying many dummies at once

Ignitus said " you both may have a chance against Cynder yet"

Sparx thought it might be a good idea of dibing in a pool and asked

" so what's with the pool big guy?"

Ignitus answered " If you must know certain dragons have the abillity to see visions thoughts dreams and membries of others to see what is happening far away from here I am one such dragon and in this pool visions come forth"

Leo stared at the pool ( " so this is called a pool of visions") he thoughted

Sparx said " is that so ok then what am I thinking now " Ignitus is concentrating but Sparx impatiently " What I am thinking now " Ignitus went cross eyed while Sparx said " ok now?now now now now!"

Ignitus answered " I'm afraid it's not that easy Sparx it take reflection and patience"

Ignitus looked at the pool and said " What I do see in the pool of visions is that Volteer one of the guardians is being held at Dante's Freezer Spyro, Leonardo while I look on detail on the others I want you to venture and find out what you can remember just look around if you encounter Cynder run you're not ready to face her yet"

Sparx replied " so if I see anyone attacking I run got it"

Spyro asked " but Ignitus how do we get there?"

Ignitus smiled " I'm glad you asked" Sparx said " why are you smiling I don't like it"

Spyro asked " let me get this straight are you telling me that I can fly"

Ignitus nodded Sparx replied " maybe you been living in that cave a little too long old pal Spyro can't fly we all know that"

Leo asked " Spyro you had'nt fly right"

Spyro said " yeah a little bit of fresh air might do you good I've never flown in my life"

Ignitus repiled " it's you who will be getting some fresh air Spyro follow me to the balcony"

Spyro and Leo were standing when Ignitus spoke up " now Spyro close your eyes take a deep breath and empty your mind" Spyro had his eyes closed and feel calm Ignitus contuned " yes yes that's it now feel the power of your ancestors coursing through your body in times of crisis they will come to you and teach you unlocking powers you never knew you had just forget everything you ever thought you forget yourself only through forgetting will you remember what your ancient blood already knows" Spyro started to flap his wing while his eyes were closed " you can fly"

Leo stated to concentrad markings appear blue flames starts to spin around him then he spouted wings and tail Leo had entered his half dragon form

Spyro open his eyes and set off Sparx shouted " are you kidding me he's flying welcome to the club big guy"

Spyro said sarcastically " would that be the annoying pest club" Sparx retorted " no smart alec the flying club" Spyro chuckled " Yeah I could get used to this"

Leo spoted something in the water what emeges from the water was a turtle like creature he looked shocked when his sense triggered he spoted apes shooting out of the cannons and shouted " Spyro we got apes incoming!"

Spyro notifed " I see them coming Leo"

Leo began shooting the cannons with blue fire while Spyro shoots fireballs with more apes shot out of the cannons there sudenly a green wind blows them away.

Sparx asked " hey what's with the green wind are'nt winds are whitsh gray" Leo dived to doged a coliding glaciers they reached Dante's Freezer


	5. Battle the Ice King

"Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction you must find Volteer before he's lost forever"

Leo started to land prefectly but Spyro was struggling and asked " How the heck do I land?! coming in too fast" Sparx said " that's gotta hurt" Spyro shouted " incoming" Spyro landed hard on the snow

and slid had his head facing the snow

Leo landed just fine and looked at Spyro and said " ouch you need to practice landing"

Sparx sarcastically said " nice landing ace" Spyro stand up was about to slip regained it and replied " yeah maybe this flying thing ain't for me I think I'll stick to the ground for a while "

Leo returns to his normal form and the markings feated and said " Let's go" Leo and Spyro started walking towards the interior

Sparx flies beside a ice statue and said " is it weird that blinked at me" " just keep walking" said Spyro all the sudden the ice shatter out of the statues Sparx shouted ' ice cubes alive"

the soldiers were about attack them but Leo used blue fire on them and him and Spyro contuned on toward the interior but a spiked gate was blocking their way Sparx hovered above the catapult asked Spyro " why don't we use this bad boy to knock that thing down"

Spyro replied " I knew I brought you along"

Leo noticed a tree that was next to the catapult hit the tree then snowballs fell down pushed the snowball on the seat of the catapult hit the lever launched the snowball onto the gate damaging it after two snowballs breaking the gate then Leo and Spyro ran out of the broken gate

they saw a large ape on a fort calling apes into battle Leo changed into his U-Raptor form breath fire on the apes while Spyro shoots a fire ball on a large ape the other apes are about to attack them but a cloud of dust build up Leo, Spyro and Sparx started to cough as the dust grows large Leo saw a saurian shape attack the apes then flies off then the dust dies down Sparx asked while still coughing " hey who put this dust here" Leo answered " it was Coriolis Force"

they contuned forward while they attack more foes the they hear wings flapping Sparx asked "you think that was Cynder" " I sure hope so" ansewer Spyro "what" questioned Sparx Spyro replied "well if it wasn't then that means there is more than one giant evil dragon around" Sparx said " oh yeah I hope that was Cynder too" Leo saw a black dragon with megenta wings holding something glowing yellow flying leaving the turtle shaking (" that's Cynder that Ignitus warn us about") he thoughted

they contuned to move on the tower shot electricity headed towards Spyro Sparx warned " Spyro look out" it was too late Spyro was hit by lighting then knock him down Leo shouted " Spyro"

Sparx then asked " are you ok buddy" the soldiers were about to attack them but Spyro zap them "woha I guess so" spoked Sparx Leo then destroy a tower by launching a snowball crossing the bridge suddenly

Leo got knocked and sees a large soldier (" man it even bigger than Hun") he thoughted used his light element on the axe carrying soldier breaking its armor apart reveal it's skeleton pulls out gunshin slashed it to pieces then him and Spyro contuned when they hear a cry " somebody help"

Leo turn and saw a dragon but it was diffent it has blue scales spikes that look like ice blue eyes and purple wings and underbelly and sees apes attack him Leo changes into his U-Raptor form breathes blue fire on the apes Spyro used his electicity breath on the rest of the apes

Leo asked the dragon " are you hurt" the ice dragon repiled " not too badly thanks to you two" Spyro then asked " who are you"

" the name's Cryros son of Cyril the ice guardain" said Cryros this shocks both Leo and Spyro

Cryros spoke " I don't think it's safe here I need to head to the temple" Leo said " be safe Cryros" as Cryros flying to the temple safley and unharmed

they headed towards the fortress but when the screeching nosie stop them they see bat like creatures known as Dreadwings dropping bombs then the apes and dreadwing began to attack

but a loud sonic screech came causing the apes and dreadwings to go deaf " ow my ears" said one of the apes

Leo and Spyro defeated all the apes and dreadwings Sparx asked Leo " hey Leo what's that screech" Leo repiled " that was a sonic screech a screech so loud that can hurt anyone's ears or make them go deaf"

him and Spyro went up to the door trying to get it open Sparx spoted a cave nearby and said " maybe we should go this way genius"

" oh very funny Sparx" said Leo unknown to them the same saurian shape Leo saw swoop landed

Sparx yelled " hey check this out ECHOOOOO" " let me try helloooooo" said Spyro then Leo hear something and asked " hear that" and only be greeted by a squad of apes " hello" said one of the apes

Spyro asked Sparx " who's the genius now echo man" the other ape noticed Leo and alerted " look out that's the ninja turtle that the ape commander warn us about take him down"

after fighting the apes Leo Spyro and Sparx came upon an ice arena Sparx said very quickly " hey that's him we did it bye"

they spoted a yellow dragon with blue horns wings it was knocked out Spyro said " I don't like this it's too quiet too easy" Sparx said while to a giant figure on the throne " what part was easy getting chased by frozen madmen and gorillas"

suddenly a nosie came from the staute Leo was spooked Spyro said in fear " uh Sparx"

Sparx said " is that what I think it" turned to see the ice king fly back screaming

the ice king let out a roar pull out the ice sword grab a shield jump on to the arena

Leo and Spyro used thier fire elements on the ice king melt it's shield then responed summons a ice shield used iceicles to blast them Leo got caught by it Spyro noticed this and shouted " Leo look out"

Leo saw the ice king lift it's sword was about to end his life but the scheech was heard followed by wings flaping Sparx knew one thing and said" oh no it's Cynder"

Leo repiled " I don't think that's Cynder Sparx that's"

just the a green nyctosaurus attack the ice king with beak and wings Leo knew who he was and asked " Nycto"

Nycto turn to see a green eyed blue mask turtle said " Leo you're alive"

Spyro noticed the nyctosaurus was the sorce of the green wind the dust and the sonic screech but will asked him later

Leo melted the sword away ice king then made a lance out of ice Leo and Spyro prepare the fury Nycto flew to the edge so he won't get hit

Leo and Spyro then unleash the fire fury defeating the ice king Leo leaped to wake up Volteer

once Volteer was awake he greeted Leo Nycto Spyro and Sparx said " It bored on the miraculous incredilbe stupendous a dragon your size a giant turtle and a nyctosaurus defeat that that thing thank you ah ah ah"

Spyro introduced himself " Spyro" Leo said next " Leonardo" Nycto said last " I am Nycto the nyctosaurus an air vivosaur"

Volteer said " a purple dragon named Spyro of course there were unsubtantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago but most consiered it hearsay gossip legend it's hard to believe difficult to fathom amazing to comprehend er um"

Sparx said " no wonder they gagged this guy" Volteer continued " so much time has passed so many years have passed and now he's here standing before me"

Sparx interruped " excuse me Mr.Volt Sir shouldn't we get going"

Volteer agreed " oh of course but where to"

Spyro said " the temple a friend of yours is waiting" Volteer said shocked " Ignitus" Sparx replied " yes Ignitus"

Volteer cried out " of course much to tell him many hypotheses to pose I believe that" they left Dante's Freezer


	6. Electricity and Light training

Leo, Nycto,Spyro,Sparx and Volteer headed back to the temple when they did Volteer told Ignitus about Cynder did something to him

but before that he notice Nycto and asked Leo " Leonardo I might ask but who is he"

Leo replied " him his name is Nycto he's a Nyctosaurus and an air element vivosaur"

Volteer said " well the dinosaurs weren't seen for years for my calcalation I belive-"

Ignitus calmed down Volteer " yes yes Volteer it's good to see you as well but we don't have time to waste on sentiment back to Cynder she was doing what to you"

Sparx said in shock " Cynder's a chick"

Leo sighed " yes Sparx Cynder is a dragoness"

Volteer spoke " it's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended organic power source"

Sparx asked " what?"

Spyro ansewred " She was using him as a battery"

" why didn't he say so" scowled Sparx

Volteer continued " not only that she also left with a glowing yellow orb and I believe that I somehow powered it does this mean anything to you Ignitus"

Ignitus replied " perhaps prehaps what I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians before Cynder can power any more of those orbs"

Volteer replied " I agree Ignitus but first I'd like impart some useful knowledge to Spyro and Leonardo vis-a-vis their recently- acquied electricity based exhalation device and light combat skills"

Sparx asked " what"

Leo answered " he says he'd like to teach us some things about Spyro's electricity breath and my light element attacks"

Sparx replied " oi why doesn't he just so"

Spyro learn to use his electricity stream and arc cage and ending the dummies with a electricity fury. Leo used a light beam and light photon blast and unleashed a light fury

after training Nycto demenstatid his attacks on the dummies

Ignitus spoke " Spyro Cyrill, the ice guardian was taken to tall plains you Leonardo Nycto and Sparx must go there at once and find him"

both Spyro and Leo said " yes sir"

Sparx added " but if we see danger we should run right"

Ignitus replied " there are times when all of us need to stand up to danger young Sparx"

Sparx spoke " yeah maybe next month next month next summer or perhaps next year"

Ignitus said in annyoace " just go now"

Spyro and Leo said " yes sir" left for tall plains as they left a same ice dragon that Spyro and Leo saved at Dante's Freezer while rescuing Volteer came to the temple


	7. tall plains

" tall plains was once home to a proud tribe called the Atlawa"

Sparx interrupted " bless you" Spyro said " Sparx"

" The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons focused on their relationship to crops their surroundings their gods they've all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces who've taken over the tribes shrine I believe that's where Cynder is keeping Cyril trying to power another crystal you must to find him before she succeeds"

Sparx groaned " right it's never easy is it"

Spyro said while walking towards the entrance " nothing worthwhile ever is"

" so now you're spouting wisdom hero boy" teased Sparx

Leo said "come on" the quaduple walked to the enentrance they came across the squad of apes Nycto attack the ape with his beak strike attack and shouts " beak strike"

Leo pulls out gunshin unleashed the blue flames turns the apes into ashes after fighting the apes they came across a trap Leo throws a rock thus activated the trap he heared growls and wings flapping and sees two Atlawa in cages one brown other grey the Dreadwing grab one of them and flew off

Spyro stated " the enemy of enemy is my friend" Sparx asked " does that mean what I think it does" Nycto said " yeah we've got to help them" flew to save the Atlawa soon Leo, Spyro and Sparx catch up to Nycto they fought apes Nycto breathes a green cyclone blowing the apes away Leo knock down a Dreadwing off the cliff after taking down the apes Spyro finish off the ape by knocking the bars of the cage

" watch it would ya" snapped the Atlawa Spyro replied " we're just trying to help"

Kane told Spyro " well the Atlawa and Kane doesn't need no help"

" oh just about to spring into action huh" said Spyro "forget about this guy Spyro Leo Nycto" said Sparx

Leo asked " what did they want with you anyway" Kane responed " that's none of your business now move it I've got a tribe to save" "oh you're welcome" yelled Sparx

Nycto sighed " this guy is too stuborn to understand" Sparx replied " yeah I get that why"

Leo said " quit messing around Nycto, Sparx we had to rescue Cyrill remember"

Nycto understanded " ok Leo I understand"

the group contunied on to the mountain rainforest and came across some armadillos Nycto asked Leo " uh Leo did you pictured armadillos" Leo replied " well there are ones that are four legged but not the ones are two legged"

as one of the armadillos rolled towards him knocking the turtle on to his shell Nycto saw this and attacked the one that knocked down Leo shouts " wing whilwind" which hits the armadillo and the other armadillos then the dreadwings came to attack them

but Leo in his U-Raptor form used a roar to put fear to the dreadwings then used his ice element to froze the dreadwings solid allowing Spyro to shoot a fireball at the dreadwings after defeating the enemies the group move through the jungle they came across a field that had three waterwheels

" we're going to have to use the waterwheels to move ahead" said Spyro " oh it's never easy" moaned Sparx Spyro Leo and Nycto go to the three button sudennly the apes began guarding the buttons Nycto was dealing with the turrets that were shooting earth arrows at him which is a disaventge since air element was weak to earth element then he slam his wings on both the turrets and a button Leo was already at the second button but apes begin to attack him he quicky pull out his katanas to block the apes weapons and easly defeating them and activated a button and lastly Spyro already taken down the ape and activated the last button and the waterwheels started to move the group climb up the waterwheels to reach the cliff they see Kane being surrounded by stone brutes

" Kane!" shouted Spyro, Leo and Nycto when they see Kane fallen to the river Sparx said in panic " you gotta do something and fast" Leo and Spyro step forward Leo shot out ice then Spyro used ice to froze the river Kane jumped out of sight without saying thanks Sparx said to Spyro " buddy you're getting weirder and weirder by the second" Nycto was shock by that Leo was too shocked and said " first you breathe fire when we first met then you breathe eletrcity when we were at Dante's Freezer. and now ice"

Nycto was confused " how did Spyro do this"

Leo replied " he's a purple dragon Nycto they could use many abiltes that others cannot"

Sparx asked Leo and Nycto " where did you guys come from anyway" Leo explained that he and Nycto are from the another dimesion or called the main world due to their world fused another then tell his tale and Nycto did the same

Spyro then asked " you saved the turtle multiverse from the Utrom Shreder along with your classic and prime counterparts" Leo nods Nycto said " I think that's enough story telling we had to get to the shrine"

the group maded to the area of cliffs ran into Kane fighting the apes then noticed them " you again why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace I'm the boss here nobody else" Kane scowled

Sparx scoffed " boss of what" only for Nycto to sush him "shhhhh" sushed Nycto Spyro asked " you're all alone" Kane anwsered " only until I kicked these bums out whitch reminds me I can't stand here chatting with Purple Dragons, Turtles, Nyctosauruses, and Mosquitoes" Sparx said in annoyed " who are you calling a mosquito" Nycto correted " actliy he's a dragonfly"

Kane ignores him and continued " besides it's not safe for you here" Spyro said " no need we can take care of ourselves anyway we need to get to the shrine"

Kane said " you will never make it" the group fought the apes came towards Kane standing by a stone door Kane explained " the Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder's forces came he is not happy" " so is anyone fun around here" said Sparx

" you can't possibly face the god of the shrine alone" said Kane while banging the door to get it open Spyro pointed out " not all of us are loners I'm not going alone" receving a nod from Leo

Spyro continued " maybe someday you'll learn that two heads are better than one even if ones a little pinhead" " or a dummy" added Nycto

" yeah wait what" Sparx called upon what both Spyro and Nycto said

Leo laughed only to see a floating ship then they get on the ship started to attack the apes as soon the ship starts to move

the lead ape comaned the apes " take care of the purple dragon I will deal with that turtle" then one of the apes spoted Nycto and said " uh commander theres a Nyctosaurus with them"

Nycto uses wing hurricane creating a tornado some of the apes got caught in it and blown away

Leo spoted the lead ape charging at him only for to dogded it throws a kunai at the ape's weapon disarming it then kicks it off the ship using a sparta kick after the apes are dealt with the group came across the bridge with Kane waiting for them Kane was impressed of Spyro, Leo and Nycto and said

" well I have to admit you've all done better than I thought possible"

" saying that had to hurt" said Sparx Kane continued " more than you can imagine there are some things you should know about the shrine before you enter"

both Leo and Spyro saw a black dragon roaring in the sky holding a blue orb in her claws began to leave

Leo noticed the crystal was already powered like Volteer's and thoughted (" Cynder has already powered the crystal but for what" )

Nycto had missed the black dragon asked Leo " did I missed it"

Leo replied " I think you did Nycto"

Sparx said " and I think we are done here"

Spyro reminded " not before we rescue Cyril"

Kane said sadly " the Atlawa shrine has been desecrated and god of the shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived but if you can subdue his anger the balance will be returned and my people can come home"

" that's fine but we came to free Cyril" said Spyro, Kane warning them " you must go through the god of the shrine to free him"

Sparx groaned " knew you were going to say that" the group cross the bridge which was destroyed by a dreadwing

Sparx asked Leo " hey Leo did you and Nycto are the only ones came here from a portal" Leo answered " well no me and Nycto were not the only ones came here"

Nycto said " yeah because our eneimes are there too"

they climb the huge steps when they reached the top they spotted a dragon that looked like Cryos only diffretice is this dragon has icy blue scales and light purple horns underbelly and wings

" so that's Cyril" said Nycto Spyro warned Sparx " careful remember last time" Sparx sarcastly said " I know I know but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place"

suddenly the stones started to move then a giant figure pulled itself it was a giant stone brute letting out an earth shattering roar while beating it's chest

Nycto shiver in fear Sparx groaned " when will I learn when things look good run for the hills"

Leo turn into his U - Raptor form shooting blue fire balls at the stone sentinel only for it turned to him punch him in the side lauching him to the wall rocks fell on top of him

" Leo!" shouted Nycto as he took to the air Spyro shot out an ice shard froze the arm upon contact the stone sentinel noticed it's arm frozen broke the ice began to attack Spyro

Leo got up to his feet but got to his knee due to the punch by a stone god and saw it punch Nycto out of the sky and kicked Spyro over to where he was

the stone sentinel walked toward them about to finish them off heard wings flapping " hey stone guy" it turned see Nycto had recover holding a giant stone despite his big size " chew on this" he threw a rock the size of the mountain at the stone sentinel allowing Spyro to unleashed his fire fury setting vines on the stone god on fire fell into pieces

Nycto saw Leo struggle to get his feet went to check on him asked " Leo are you alright" Leo noticed Nycto while holding his side " the stone sentinel punch me so hard it knock me to the wall"

Nycto looked at the stone god now a pile of rocks said " eh gods had nothing on new yorkers" and notice Leo rubing his side in pain and said " man Leo it hit like a ton of bricks"

Leo noticed Cyril now woken up and saw the Atlawa bowing to the heroes Kane praised " you have subdued the god of the shrine restored balance to seasons the land and our world the Atlawa's want to worship you all now"

Sparx cheered " worship all right I've never gotten the respect I deserve the praise that should be mine"

Nycto said sarcastly " so much for worship" " that's very nice Kane but we have to get back to our home figure out how to stop Cynder for good" said Spyro

Sparx began " my dear Atlawas I am mighty Sparx, scourge of despots" before being interrupted by Cyril " yes yes old boy we'd like nothing more than stay and be a part of your primitive barbaric society but duty calls ,duty calls"

Kane understand " if you must, you must but know that you all are now part of the Atlawa tribe one of us"

Leo noded but a crack was sound came from his left side and rubbing it saying " ow" Cyril notice he was hurt and said " now now young chap allow me to assit" Leo spoke " I epresated Cyril"

Sparx notice that while saying " I am the mighty Spa... whatever" Kane admit " by the way you were right"

Spyro asked " about what" Kane said " maybe two heads are better than even if one belongs to an annoying mosquito" Sparx groaned " mosquito me is that oh" Nycto flew to find red gems


	8. Ice training

the group began to fly back to the temple Spyro notice someone is missing Nycto asked " has anyone seen Nycto"

Leo replied " I think he was looking for some red gems" Leo was on Cyril's back since they battle a stone god then the temple came to view on the balcony a familer blue dragon from Dante's Frezzer waving his wing signel to land once they land Leo knew who said " Cryros you made it"

Cryros noticed the two who saved him had saved his father as well and said " I guess you saved my father" Leo climb down from Cyril who then said " Cryros you're alive I thought thoese blasted apes would harm"

the group went inside Ignitus and Volteer were waiting " I see that Cyril is safe but where is Nycto" Leo was about to answer the Nycto came with red gems saying " Leo use these" handing Leo some gems

Leo used the gems and poof the pain is gone and said " I feel much better now"

Cyril spoke " yes yes Volteer I see months of tortured captivity has yet to keep that electric tongue of yours from certainly waging"

Volteer tailed " it's all just so exciting, enchanting, exhilarating, enthralling..."

Sparx moaned " all right no more thesaurus for you pal" Nycto gave a chuckle only be got with a glare from Leo and said " sorry"

Ignitus shouted " all of you please be quiet it is certainly that Spyro, Leonardo and Nycto managed to rescue you both to allow this reuoin haven't we forgotten someone" Cyril agreed " yes yes of course Terrador"

" precisely now where do we being" said Ignitus, Cyril spoked " I can help with that Ignitus well young chaps since you learned a few things about ice on Tall Plains I suggest we adjourn to the training room so I may teach you both some more the legacy of the great ice dragons of yore ... my ancestors who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage is long and storied with my help rescuing Terrador should be a certainty"

Volteer groaned " your pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness are to the extreme" Sparx agreed " yeah what he said" Cyril asked " shall we" Leo and Spyro learn how to use ice to freeze enemies and finishing off the dummies with ice fury they went back to pool of visions

Cyril asked "so what are you exactly saying Ignitus" Volteer agreed " yes your hypothesis is an intriguing one but it's perplexing to the extreme" Sparx said in confusing " what" Leo translated " he says he doesn't know what he is talking about" Sparx spat " dude I never know what he is saying"

Ignitus explained " what I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the powers of the guardians to unlock a portal that must never be opened" Spyro asked " why what's behind this portal" Leo turn to Spyro saying " Spyro it doesn't concern us now" Ignitus agreed with Leo " Leonardo's right that doesn't concern you for right now what does concern you is that you must travel to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before Cynder has a chance to power another crystal with his power"

Volteer added " ... and before the volcano boom blows it's" Ignitus interrupted " that's enough Volteer there's plenty of time ... plenty of time" Sparx cried out " plenty of time what we need more time for horrible things to happen to us why couldn't we stay in Tall Plains oh I'm a big deal there" Spyro said " maybe there is a tribe in Munitions Forge you can save there too" Sparx sighed " yeah but there's always something special about the first tribe you save you know"


	9. the old foe awaits

the group arrived to the volcanic land " Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey the locals who live underground have been force to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons"

Spyro asked " what were the locals called"

" they are called Manweersmalls"

Sparx sighed " right do I need to write that down"

" rumor has it that Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines we know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal you must free him before she gets the chance" Sparx gasped upon looking at the volcano " boy is it big"

Spyro said " boy it's big no time for sightseeing Sparx time to get serious let's move"

Sparx groaned " oh not again"

Leo fought the apes by frozen them in snowballs and kicked them in lava

Nycto fight the large ape who put the fire barrier on the door dived at it using beak strike

Spyro defeats the rest of the apes and the group moved on came up to the mole with a long mustache a walking stick and a hat with a candle

Spyro whispered " man he is small"

the mole turn around cried out " what's that who's there" Spyro said " It's me Spyro" "I'am Leonardo this is my friend Nycto" said Leo while pointing at his friend who was waving his wing Sparx said last " and the former god of tall plains, Sparx"

the Manweersmall said while sniffing at the four " you don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts so you must be friends" Leo spoke " yes who are you may I ask"

" I'm Mole-Yair leader of the Manweersmalls but I'm not much a leader anymore those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves scared out of their little wits waiting for Boyzitbig to blow" answered Mole-Yair as the ground starts to shake

Mole-Yair continued " which shouldn't be long if you can help me free them perhaps there's something I could do for you" while Leo armed himself with a shuriken asked " we could give you hand but we are here to rescue a big friend of ours" " is he a mighty dragon" said Mole-Yair Spyro replied " yes why" Mole-Yair said " because I know where he is being kept in the mines near a large lobor camp where my own brother Exhumor toils away we can help each other" Spyro asked " well which way do we go what should we do next" Mole-Yair replied " oh it's simple enough but we've got to hurry Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute we must clear these caves before we can help your friend"

Sparx said " you're asking him for directions wow talk about the blind leading the blind" Nycto asked " what's that sposed to mean" Leo shoke his head saying " forget him Mole-Yair we're in"

Leo, Spyro and Nycto attack the guards and free the Manweersmalls Mole-Yair cheered " you did it you did it a thousand thanks" Spyro said " it was no big deal" Sparx whispered " that's not the kind of praise I'd want" Mole-Yair said " well you did your part now I'll do mine your friend is being kept in the center of the volcano past the labor camp where my brother Exhumor is working find him and let him know we're friends and he'll tell you how to proceed" Spyro asked " how will we know Exhumor" Sparx said " yeah all you Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me" Nycto pointed out " it pronouced Manweersmalls Sparx" Mole-Yair warned " oh you'll know him trust me he's the most cantankerous hardnosed Manweersmalls around whatever you do don't get on his bad side" then left to tend his people and the quaple went deeper into the mines

Leo saw the streks of navy gray sped past him causing him to growl Nycto started growling too since he sees something or someone was here too then the magma worms jumped out of the lava started to attack them Spyro and Leo used ice and water elements on the magma worms and the apes as the heroes countinued they encountered buffalo beetles there like scorpins but were huge Nycto took them down by throwing a huge rock at them like he did to the stone god back at tall plains notice some stone tablets useing his beak as a pickaxe removed the tablets on the wall and place them in the large bag before heading on used a Coatlus to take the bag to the temple the group stumble upon the shrine with a large bell Leo was shocked of the size of the bell saying " whoa that's a huge bell" Nycto was too said " yeah it is way bigger than you Leo" Sparx teased Spyro " I bet you can't ring that bell" Spyro asked " why would I want to" Sparx teased again " oh you're scared" Spyro yelled " I'm not scared" Sparx mocked " oh the big special dragon is scared of the mean old bell oh I didn't know I'm sorry oh no I'm sorry baby why don't I get your pillow all laid out"

Nycto yells at Sparx while flaring his wings making a rattle sound of a rattlesnake " cut it out Sparx before Leo will slap you" Spyro rang the bell so loud causing the rocks fall and fell on him " Spyro" yelled Leo, Sparx and Nycto Leo began to lift the bell but due to its size he couln'dt Nycto give Sparx a stare saying " way a go Sparx you killed Spyro" Sparx yelled " Spyro can you hear me are you okay buddy hey listen forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your being purple and stupid and fat all right just get outta there please Spyro don't be dead" Leo strugled to lift the heavy bell then the bell shook made Leo back up and shattered Spyro was ok and gain the earth breath Leo sighed in relief saying " oh thank gosh" Spyro asked Sparx " did you say something" Sparx lied " me no no I was talking out loud thinking of my day I gotta do" Spyro replied " oh just thought I heard something before I blasted my way out" Sparx mutttered " oh that's funny yeah no must be hearing things"

as the heroes moved on Leo spoted something coming at Sparx rushed over shoved the golden dragonfly out of the way then struck a metal platrom looked at the strucure it was a shuriken Spyro asked Leo " Leo remember you said you and Nycto weren't the only ones being sucked in a portal back at tall plains" Leo ansewered " yes I knew they won't quit" then the ninjas jump down reveal they were the foot each weilding the kusari-fundo,kyoketsu-shoge,ninja swords,hamidashi,kama,throwing darts etc Sparx asked " who are they" Leo ansewred " there the foot ninjas they were first led by the utrom shedder then his daughter Karai and now Master Khan"

just then a large muant turtle utahraptor dragon hybrid land in front of them and looked madacne Leo knew who it was he growls " Khan" a muant that what once human snarls " turtle" Sparx asked again " Leo you know this monster" Khan annoyed what Sparx called him and hissed " you dare call me a monster dragonfly" Leo stare down at Khan who pull out a staff stare at the turtle's green eyes the foot ninjas unleashed the mind controled vivosaurs the rest pull out their weapons Nycto and Spyro fight the vivosaurs and ninjas while Leo fought Master Khan Nycto started attacking the water vivosaurs since air is strong against water Spyro knock down 2 foot ninjas used his new earth breath on the few Leo pulls out his katana hit the staff Khan was holding the claws pop out of Leo's fingers slash Khan in the head who then flares his frills spit out some slime which Leo avoided hits a edge of the cliff and it hardened knocks the blue masked turtle to the ground Nycto sees this shouted " Leo!" about to help his friend but the ninjas used a kyoketsu-shoge on his leg force him down as the ninjas started to get closer to the downed leader Khan stopped them saying " back away I will finish off the turtle take care of the nyctosaurus and a purple dragon" Leo change to his U-Raptor form kicks Khan in a face then knocks Leo's katana out his hand using his tail to knock a utahraptor turned turtle to the ground as Khan rises his staff about to kill Leo the apes watching clang their armor in entertament one of them said " let's hope Gaul is watching this" Spyro unable to stand and watch Khan about to kill his new friend rushes in grabs Leo's katana hits Khan's staff before it makes contact to Leo's head everyone was shocked that a purple dragon had saved a blue masked turtle Nycto said in shockness " I don't belive it Spyro saved Leo" Spyro swings the katana at Khan who blocks the blows with his staff knocked the purple dragon down saying " you needed a master purple dragon" Spyro smirks said " I did a out of focus so you won't harm my friend" allowing Leo to recover knock Khan to the ground bites off the tip of the frills roars in victory Khan calls the ninjas for a retreat saying " you had won but mark my words we will fight again" then flies away Nycto cheered " yeah you better run don't mess with the Defenders of the world" while Leo returns to his turtle form Sparx asked " Defenders of the world" Nycto ansewered "we're the team who protect the world from Acavore and his army Leo is one of the two leaders and I was a member of the group" Leo said to Spyro " Spyro you saved my life from Khan if it wasn't for you I would have been killed" Spyro said " I'm honorable Leo" the heroes contined to the mines to find Terrador


	10. fight and escape

as the heroes conutined on to the mines they came upon a place with train tracks with some kind of station saw a conductor ape and the other apes yelling " come on you worthless waste of flesh let's go we've got to hop on Steam and get back to that flea-bitten dragon the crystal should be almost ready and the volcano is right on the brink" the three apes hop on the train called Steam and went down the tunnel Spyro shouted " come on we got to catch them" the group ran to the station only for the apes to shut the door

Leo head towords the swich on the tracks but ran into the apes pulling out his katana recovered after his fight with Master Khan using a combo of taijutsu and kenjutsu Spyro asked Nycto " how did he do that" Nycto ansewred " that Spyro is ninjutsu a fighting style of a ninja Leo is a master of it" Leo throws a exploding shuriken at the large ape saying " oh no" explodes sending it to the lava activated the switch Nycto came close to the switch the encoutered some apes one of them says " well well well there's a nyctosaurus who took down half of our flying sqaud" Nycto replied " well I did that since I was looking for my friend and also I took down your army" with a strong wind came from the flap of his wings the apes fell into the lava then fliped the switch Spyro already activated the switch after delt with the apes with three switches activated the door opens Spyro got on the nearby mine cart Nycto was above him since he can fly and Leo was behind the purple dragon Sparx asked Spyro " you don't know how to drive this thing" Spyro replied " how hard can it be it's on rails" Sparx groaned " oi famous last words" the group went down to the tunnel in a pursuit of the train

the heroes had caught with steam started to ram it the apes began to attack both Nycto and Leo take them down while Spyro attacked the caboose blew it up as the train went right Leo asked " where he go?" Nycto still flying lower since the tunnel celing was lower saying " I think he ran off" but Leo snese steam looked behind him sees the train heading towords them shouted " HE'S BEHIND US!!!!!!!!" with a ram Leo and Spyro were shaken almost lost thier balance Nycto was screaming as he flaping his wings the conductor hit the switch chuckled " end of the line" and went down to the left tunnel the group crashed the barracies as there about to fall in lava luckly they landed safely and venture forward

towords the camp they found a manweersmall that was almost like Mole-Yair except he has a shovel turned around facing Leo, Spyro and Nycto ready to attack Spyro cried out " wait wait wait we're on your side " the manweersmall growled " more likely spies for the conductor or that flying beast Cynder" Leo assuring " Mole-Yair sent us" the manweersmall gasped " my brother is alive" Sparx replied " he is pal he's all safe and sound but I gotta say he's the friendly one of the family" the manweersmall apologized " I'm sorry I'm sorry in these dark time one can't take chances" Nycto replied " no harm done that means you must be Exhumor" Leo sigh in relive as he thoughted (" thank goodness we did'nt go on his bad side") Exhumor cheered " that I am so Mole-Yair is alive wonderful news but why did he send you here" Leo explained " well he said you might be able to tell us where our friend Terrador is" Exhumor said " if he's a big dragon I certainly can the majority of the Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp forced to live above ground and mine for Cynder and there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside in the darkest pits of the volcano all of us are doomed" Leo said " not if we have anything to say about it" Exhumor asked " what do you mean" Sparx also asked " yeah what do you mean" Spyro said " I mean we're going to free the Manweersmalls venture to the darkest pits of Boyzitbig and find Terrador" Sparx added " then it's off to karaoke" Nycto said " you're tribble at singing"

the heroes jumped down on the camp and attack the gaurds Leo sliced the apes weapons and kick them to the lava was caught off gaurd when a large ape hit him with a staff causing a poke ball to come out of Leo's bag he was wearing it grew size brought out a pokemon that look like a werewolf it was Lycanroc and it was a midnight form used counter on the large ape into the machine as it was knocked in the lava Nycto broke the cage that holds the trapped Manweersmalls Leo got up to his feet pulls out another poke ball sents out Lucario used aura shpere on the apes and freed the rest of the manweersmalls who saw Lycanroc and Lucario for the first time the heroes returned to the tunnels only to find Exhumor and Mole-Yair Sparx beamed " well I see you two crazy kids found each other" Mole-Yair cheered " yes at last thanks to you" Exhumor joked " we're just disappointed you didn't leave any fun for us" Spyro said " maybe next time so now which way to Terrador" Exhumor said " that way but be careful the conductor and his maniacal locomtive will surely be close by" as he points at the door Sparx slowly saids " when you say be careful does that mean try not to die I'm trying to do that anyway" Mole-Yair told Exhumor " come Exhumor we must get all the Manweersmalls underground where they belong" Exhumor agreed " Yes it won't be long now" Leo said " be safe you two" as the manweersmalls dug into underground

as the qauple made their way to the darkset pits of Boyzitbig Nycto hears apes talking creeps closer one of the apes said " let's hope the extra plan will work" the other ape said " yes we might drain the turtle's power and our forces had been looking for the large red and green crystals at concurrent skies" Nycto listens to the words the apes say suddenly the thrid ape spoted him saying " someone had overheard us" turned to the other ape to tell the conductor Nycto fought them all before rejoining the others the heroes arrive at the arena with railroad and lava at the side of the tracks was a floating cage with a green dragon inside as the crystal draining his powers Leo saw the crystal was draining power thoughted (" the crystal is draining Terrador this is bad" Spyro asked " is that Terrador" Sparx anwsered sarcastically " big dragon being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano I'm guessing that's Terrador" the door swing open and a train made it's way to the arena Sparx sighed " oh here we go again" the Conductor laughed " you're a little late fellas the crystal's already charged and the volcano's ready to blow but before it does me and Steam here are gonna take great pleasure in running you down" Nycto flares his wings said angerly " it's payback for sending us to our deaths" Steam started to charge at them Leo avioded it leap on Steam pulled out his katana and throws shurikens at the conductor only for him to turn around and deflected them with his shovel one of the shurikens nearly hit Nycto

Leo begin to fight the conductor with katana vs shovel then slice the shovel in half grabs the ape by the scarf saying " all right what is Cynder planing on" the Conductor chuckled " you will never Cynder her plan is working nicely as for the extra plan" Nycto saw the ape pull out a crystal that looked like the ones that drain the guardains's power shouted " Leo look out!" but it was too late Leo was stab on the arm the crystal begain to drain him of his powers it glowed once it was finshed Leo was knocked to the rock Lucario and Lycanroc rushed to their trainer the Conductor laughed " so this is what power is liked here take it to Concurrent skies wait for Cynder here" as he throw the crystal containg Leo's powers to the ape standing with the dreadwing and flew off Nycto snarls " so that's the extra plan you drain my friend of his powers" the ape who drains Leo's powers said " not all of it I drain half of his powers after I'll deal with the purple dragon as a bonus I will beat a Nyctosaurus who overheard our plan a Lucario a Lycanroc a Pidgeot and a turtle" Leo quickly recover noticing Steam is about to run Spyro Nycto Lucario Lycanroc and Pidgeot started to manafest his dragon avatar everyone was shocked even Terrador the Conductor said in shocked " wha did your power recharged that quickly unless you're the desendant" Leo's dragon avatar attacks Steam as it about to crash the ape shouts " you having seen the last of me" and expoles the expolsion hits the cage as the green dragon fell

the group walked toward the green dragon while Leo returned Lycanroc to its poke ball the green dragon gasped " the purple dragon lives" Sparx said " they got names you know" Spyro introduced himself " yes my name is Spyro these two are Leonardo and Nycto the Nyctosaurus and you must be Terrador" as Nycto bow to the earth guardian when Leo elbowed him wispered " he's not royal Nycto" Terrador beamed " yes yes I am and I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you Spyro" Sparx said nervously " look I'd love to sit here and hug everybody and chit chat but how about we leave before the volcano blows us up" Terrador agreed " your right I've got to tell the others what Cynder is up to" Sparx said " let's go I'm right behind you actually I'm in front of you" the ground started to shake something bursts through the lava then spread it's wings revealing to be a black dragon Cynder as she lets out roar so terrifying it gives Nycto a spinechill then asked in fear " t-that's Cynder" Leo ansewred without fear " I afraid so that's her" Cynder looked down on Leo and Nycto stating " so you're the turtle the commander told me about and you are the one who down my sqaudrents" Terrador shouted " run!" Sparx gulped " look when the guy says run I think he knows something" Cynder grab the the charged crystal from the pedestal Terrador determined to stop her but got knocked down with one swipe Leo saw that Terrador was weaken due of his power being drain Terrador yelled " go Spyro fly like you've never flown before I'll go back to the temple for help" Cynder overheard this lets out a hiss Leo knew it was not the time to face Cynder yet saying " you heard the dragon" turns into his half dragon form tooks off to the air Spyro,Sparx,Lucario and Pidgeot follow suit but Nycto was shaken like a leaf until Leo snap him out of it then took off Cynder chased the group through the volcano firing shadow fireballs at them Leo was hit in the arm by the shadow fire causing him to groan in pain and continued flying while holding his arm as the heroes about to reach a wall swarms of enimes blocking their way Spyro,Sparx,Lucario,Pidgeot and Nycto got closer Leo's markings started to glow brighter it created a constrot of Leo's dragon form Cynder exclams " what" before biting on the tail of the avatar as it flies away to the hole but Cynder burst through the hole like it was concrete begin to bite them something slam into her it was Ignitus battling Cynder the two dragons fight in the air they both plummeted to the blackness out of sight Spyro was about to fly down to help Ignitus but Terrador halted him cried " we've got to find them help Ignitus" Sparx sighed " they're gone guys there's nothing we can do" Leo said " we can't help Ignitus it's already too late" Spyro argued " I don't care" Nycto also argued " Ignitus would not leave us" Terrador agreed " Spyro, Nycto there right" Leo said in confusion " what" Sparx gasped " we're right oh my god that's the first" Terrador continued " yes you'll never find them in this mess and you're not ready to face Cynder yet time to fight will come but it is not now let's have that arm healed Leonardo and cure Nycto for his fears with purple herbs that can cure fears and frightness" Leo sents out Gardevoir to look for the herbs Spyro sighed " I guess you're right let's go Leo looked back at the volcano had erupted could'nt help but think how did ape drain his power when Nycto called him " Leo are you coming" Leo ansewred " yeah I'm coming" then flies back to temple


	11. Earth and Water training

the heroes made it back to the temple told Volteer , Cyril and Cryos what happened Leo was still holding his arm due to the shadow fire Spyro asked him " Leo what was that you did back there" Leo ansewred " I forgot to mention that I can manafeist my dragon avatar or used it to escape at great speed" Nycto said in confestion " oh right I forgot youre a descendant of the dragon turtle" just then Lucario returned with red gems healed Leo's arm same as Gardevoir with the purple herbs began to brew it into a tea for Nycto while Spyro said sadly " it's my fault I failed Ignitus when he needed me most it's just that sight of Cynder so close just just" Sparx put in " made your heart stop put ice in your veins scared the crud out of you" Spyro answered " yeah something like that"

Terrador said " all warriors feel fear at one time or another Spyro there is no shame in that" Volteer chattered " yes it's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation" before being interrupted by Cyril saying " Volteer please I believe our good friend here was trying to make a point" Terrador sighed " thank you Cyril what I was going to say is that all warriors feel fear young dragon but only the most valiant among us can face that fear and master it"

Nycto was about to leave until Lucario blocks his way it shooks it's head for no spoked " lu car lu" Terrador asked Leo " what is he saying Leonardo" Leo translate " he says we can't leave until Spyro and I learned the earth and water elements" Sparx asked the aura pokemon " is that what were you're saying" Lucario nods it's head Terrador said " young warriors now is the time to complete your training now is the time to face your fear" Leo faced Spyro saying " let's do it Spyro for Ignitus" while igniting his right fist in blue flames inside the dojo Spyro learn to use the earth shot creating whilwinds with earth bomb and unleashed the earth fury Leo used the hydro strem and water ball and finshed off with a water fury

the two returned to the grotto Terrador said " you both have done well " Cyril impatiently cried " yes yes pat on the back good going all that other rubbish but we've got to get moving here" Volteer sighed " Cyril is terribly obnoxious but in this case he happens to be right Terrador Ignitus is the final piece to Cynder's puzzle if that last crystal is powered the portal will open and we'll all be done for" Leo fully understood what Cynder is planing on saying " so that's Cynder is powering the crystals" Terrador murmured " I know I know when I was on munitions forge I overheard the Condutor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus" Spyro said " we have to go come on" Terrador sighed " Id give anything to go with you but that crystal sapped the last of my will I'm afraid my fighting days are over for now" Volteer said " every generation must pass the torch to the next Terrador our time is done" Cyril agreed " yes it's is Spyro and Leonardo's time to shine now go to it young ones" Leo and Spyro both said " yes sir" Sparx asked " am I the only one scared"


	12. the confrontation and truth

the heroes had arrvie at the crystaline land " Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die a dark foreboding place in which Cynder broods and skulks and plans her next assault I am asure that Ignitus was being held" Sparx was geting scared when camed here so Spyro sugested having him stay closed Leo spoted some apes chatting when one of them noticed him alerted the others " hey we got inturters here" the ape army begin to charge at them they single handly defeat them as the group made their way they came across the crystal brutes and electry leeches Leo and Nycto tilted their heads in puzzled Nycto said in confusion " living crystal golems?" Leo channeled his chi easliy fought the golems and leeches

within the tower two apes waiting for Cynder to return with the fire guardain ape #1 was holding the crystal contained Leo's powers said " oh we got the turtle's power oh right" ape#2 agreed " yes the extra plan goes nicely will ya think" the sound of wings flaping was heard then the black dragoness had return with the fire dragon saying " yes it was the plan now all we need is the power of the red utahraptor who is also a descendant" just when a portal opens out came a thrid ape holding a crystal charged with the red utahraptor's power Cynder said " just in time take him to my tower and charge the crystal we will free our master " outside of the tower the heroes fight through the building Sparx was flying to scout for anything then Cynder flew past holding two crystals one contain Leo's powers the other a red utahraptor's powers knocking him and oddly a camera in the ground " Sparx" cried Leo,Spyro and Nycto as they check on Sparx Spyro asked " are you okay" Sparx groaned " I can't talk heart breaking up" after the fighting they saw apes talking one of the apes said " are you sure this plan of yours will work" the sceond ape answered " yes we had the turtle's powers and the red utahraptor's powers it might work"

Nycto knocked the thrid ape asked the two " so who's the red utahraptor whose powers sapped from" the first ape asked " are you going to eat us are you" Leo repiled " no but Areos will" just then a blue grey bellied yellow head feathered vivosaur step out of the shadows roared in the air stared at the apes who shaking in fear the first ape cried " nagh don't eat us" the scecond ape said in defeat " ok we'll talk he drain the red utahraptor's powers with a crystal while he was at your dimemison" while pointing at the thrid ape Leo was shocked that the fact he knew the red utahraptor was U-Raptor

so Nycto beat the shell out of them then the quaple continue their way through the tower as they fought apes, golems, dreadwings,leeches and conduits Sparx muttered " still don't like it" Spyro argued " still doesn't matter Ignitus need us" as they made it through they came across two buildings watch the apes run off as one of them got zapped Nycto qusetioned " what did that lazer zapped him" before using a sonic screech on the apes and launching them to their own defense Sparx asked " ok who set up this trap here" Leo ansewred " maybe it was those apes or Cynder seted up" the heroes made it to the entrance of Cynder's tower they fought more apes and dreadwings they saw the door open out came a electric king Nycto groaned " first the ice king now this guy" as it raised it's sword shots lighting at Leo but he was fine thanks to U-Raptor's blood pulls out his katana sliced the sword in half knocked the axe away before striking a sheild so Spyro used an earth shot the electric king Sparx asked " did Cynder hire that guy" Leo replied " I think so Sparx maybe Cynder did hire him to be her bodygaurd" as they got inside of the tower Nycto noticed something glowed blue uncovered a shard and saw large red and green crystals started to colleting the heroes heading towords the elevator until someone knocked Leo to the ground causing him to look up to his surprise it was the ape commander who tried to sqush Sparx who said " what you again" the commander said " that's right I am here for payback" Leo pulls out Gunshin starts to fight with the commander as their weapons trade blows the commander hits Leo in the arm but his weapon shattered upon impact then looks at it says " wut" and gets puched in the face the the group got on the elevator after destroying each purple crystals and each levels as they reach the top Leo asked " any ideas?" Spyro ansewered " I guess I could use the earth element" Nycto said " good" the elevator stoped at the top of the tower Leo asked " any ideas" Spyro ansewered " I guess I could use the earth element" Nycto said "good" the elevator stoped at the top of the tower they founded Ignitus in a cage made of lighting with the crystal currently draining his powers with it was two crystals each contain both Leo and U-Raptor's powers unknown to them Cynder was watching them

Sparx muttered " uh guys guys" Spyro asked " what" Sparx said " I don't like this it feels like she's baiting us I'm getting smarter" Leo thoughted (" oh no this is worse Ignitus had his powers drained")

Leo's Gardevoir had already reach the the crystal draining the red dragon's powers attemted to remove it Ignitus said weakly " Spyro,Leonardo,Nycto destroy the crystal quickly" Spyro cried " let's get him out of there before Cynder gets back" before they can get closer Cynder climbed up stood in front of the crystal flaring her wings with such fierce force saying " if only it were that easy little ones" Sparx said in fear " s-s-s-so b-b-big" Cynder growled " time you learned how complicated life can be" then stood up and smack her head into Spyro and Leo knocking them on the ground Ignitus shouted " run the three of you save yourselves" Spyro said in determaion " not this time this time we fight" Cynder chuckled " ha ha ha bring it" Nycto started to smack Cynder in a face with his wings saying " man is he hard to hit" Leo correted Nycto " uh Nycto Cynder's a dragoness" Nycto looked seeing Leo was right before being knocked to the ground by Cynder saying " next time try look twice before you know my gender" Spyro use an earth bomb trapping Cynder in it Leo curled into a ball coating himself in blue fire and struck Cynder before she slashed the turtle in a face with her wing blades Leo quickly healed due to his healing factor before placing a hand on Cynder's forhead looking at her memories Leo saw a mountain fortress with a beam shooting skywards and the two moons within it there were apes returned with a solid black egg they stole from the temple during the raid the ape soldier bowed to the figure saying " we got the egg just like you said master" the voice said " good now we will used her to drain the guardians of their powers and then the turtle and the red utahraptor's as an extra plan" unawere the egg had started to hatch then a black dragon with the wing and tail blades and markings and megenta underbelly and wings looked around spoted apes started to shvier the ape king came out of the shadows grab the hatching and place her in chains then the ape king used some dark magic to corruptered her entire body glow white grow rapily and then the emerald eyes opened and lets out a roar that shook the moutain end of memories Leo was knocked back by Cynder saying " you think you can looked into my memories turtle" Leo replied " yeah you think you could use the fire on me I'm imumne to fire" Cynder said " except this" breathing shadow fire Leo ran but the fire caught his leg causing him hold his right leg with it was scorched then his left foot was cut by Cynder's tail blade with it covered in blood the two locked eyes with Leo's green eyes stared at Cynder's emerald eyes Nycto dived at Cynder laughed " it's so sad it must end this way" Spyro attemted to dive attack but Cynder knocked him to Nycto knocking them to the ground saying " now where was I" grabing the charged crystal and two crystals Ignitus fell down to the floor while Cynder broke through the overhead window and took off

Sparx sighed " does she ever use doors" Leo holding his right leg and left foot Ignitus reaches a stasch in it was red and green gems saying " Leonardo use these it might heal you and restore your strengh" as he throws it to Leo who catches it saids " I eprecait Ignitus" before placing the red and green gems on himself healing his right leg and left foot and reenergzie himself Spyro said " there was something in her eyes Ignitus something familiar" Leo added " yeah when I looked into Cynder's memories she was a hatchling before she became what we saw and fought" Ignitus said " there should be young dragon you and Cynder share more than any of you know it's time I told you the truth all of it you see after I your egg to the silver river I returned to the grotto to find utter chaos the other guardians had overrun and all the other eggs had been smashed by the dark master's forces all except one you see when the dark master was torn he wanted to destory all the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon but also needed a dragon" Leo asked " but why would he need a dragon" Ignitus answered " because Leonardo only one born in the year of the dragon could open the portal that served as the dark master's prison" Spyro realized " Cynder" Ignitus said sadly " I'm afraid so" Spyro contuied " but if we come from the same place why is she so so" begin to trail off Sparx blurted out " evil, monstrous, big, sexy oops did I say that" Nycto said " yeah you did try lovey looking next time if were in the forset I might call you dofus" they ignored their commet Ignitus replied " because young dragon after the night of the raid she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers twisted by his evil lore she has become the Dark Master's monster" Leo realized that Cynder was corrupted by the Dark Master saying " so that's why Cynder became the terror of the skies" Spyro asked " but why what does this Dark Master want" Ignitus answered " he wants to be free from the portal of Convexity to wreak havoc aross the realms and if Cynder gets there he might just succed" a large white portal appeared in the sky it was brighter than the moon Ignitus said " I'm afraid we might be too late" Spyro yelled in determination " no I refuse to give up I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master" Leo calls for the two eon pokemon Latios and Latias saying " Latios I need you to come us and Latias can get Ignitus back to the temple" two understood Latios went with Leo and his sister Latias stayed with Ignitus Sparx said " whoa whoa you heard the dragon guys he said too late we'll get him next time come on champs you did a great job and lets take five" Spyro shouted " no we're ready now" Leo turn into his half Dragon form Nycto took flight and Latios takes to the air Ignitus warned " okay okay young ones your right at the very least you have to try if the Dark Master escapes a shadow will fall over the land and who knows what will happen then" the group flew towards the portal Ignitus murmured " may the Ancestors look after you may they look after us all" as the heroes dissapper into the portal


	13. hope ignites

" convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the dark realms beyond you must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystals and activates the portal freeing the Dark Master" the heroes flew across the insteller realm after flying through the portal the realm itself had planets flying jellyfishes void whales and energy snakes Leo knew this place reminded him of the realm his daughter Ruby went Aether Realm as they landed they saw a void whale float slowly raising Sparx gasped " now I have seen everything" Spyro said impatiently " yeah and if we don't I have a feeling you're going to see a lot more come on" Leo and Spyro jumped across the floating podium and jellyfish while Nycto, Sparx and Latios followed since they can fly

they reached the a floating arena with Cynder stepped up to the alter placed three crystals as they enter a beam and then disappered Cynder says " my master returns" Spyro cried " we're too late" Leo said " oh no" Cynder scowled " hmmm persistent little fellas aren't you this is where it really ends" Spyro said " bring it" Cynder growled " no mercy this time" Nycto used beak strike on Cynder by the side Latios use his sighture move Luster Purge on Cynder who took the hit and knocked Nycto out of the air with her tail Leo charged at Cynder in his U-Raptor form surround by blue fire and rams her giving Spyro to use earth shot on Cynder Cynder was able to recover from both attacks breath shadow fire on them Leo counter it with blue fire but ends up with a boom Leo returns to his normal form Nycto recover quickly pulls out a gold fossil saying " let's fight Cynder I'm done being scared" super evolves into Nycto Ace while Latios mega evolves into Mega Latios Spyro and Sparx were shocked even Cynder saying " no matter I can still take you down form or no form" Nycto shouts " Nycto Star!" he flies up and dives at sonic speed knocking Cynder back who protested by breathing shadow fire at Leo who was chi empowered point blank Nycto saw this saying " Leo no" with shadow fire burning he couldnt tell whenever Leo is alive or not then a golden light surronds Leo was levtated upon them then the light glows brighter the draconic shape spins before revealing his form Leo had transform into a dragon Spyro and Sprax said " whoa" upon seeing his dragon form Cynder was shocked that a turtle could transform into a dragon saying " I like it"

before resuming the battle Latios used dragon claw on Cynder it did a little damage to her saying " is this suposed to faze me" taking flight Cynder breathes shadow fire on the ground causing everybody to move out of the way or being crisp Nycto avoid it by flying Spyro did the same by running soon as Cynder landed Leo use his tail blade to attack Cynder who used her own then headbutts Leo stunned by it Cynder begin to use shadow fire Leo recover and used blue fire two fires clashed one another and another explsion knock them to the ground but they recover before Leo can attack Cynder breathes shadow fire at him Leo remembered the battle between him his brothers and the tengu shredder in dragon forms during the battle three of his brothers were knocked out the shredder breathes fire at him thoughted (" guys I need your help get me your strengh") hits Cynder in the face with his tail saying " you won't win Cynder" Cynder replied " win I wasn't trying to win I about to gain the adventage I need" she was about to step closer to Leo but something steps in between the dragon turnt turtle and the black dragon Leo saw something that seems familer to him a red utahraptor astrel projection saying " no way U-Raptor" as the astrel projection of U-Raptor roars stuns Cynder allowing Spyro, Nycto and Latios to attack Cynder with a tri attack of earth bomb, Nycto hurricane and Luster Purge the more astrel projections appear as three turtles with red, purple and orange masks each held a weapon, a Gigantophis , Thaslassodromus, boney triceratops, siamotyrannus, turtle utahraptor hybrids pokemon and a cobra

Cynder was at first exhausted but build up some powerful force that it knock back a purple dragon, a super evoler and a mega pokemon saying " you may have stun me for those three to tri attack me but can you handle this" launching fire balls Leo used light fire on the fire ball Spyro used the light aether on Cynder Leo asked " ready guys" Spyro replied " ready Leo" Nycto ansewerd " we're right with you fearless leader" Leo charged up Light Fire, Spyro did the same with light aether Nycto begin to unleashed Nycto Typhoon and Latios charging up Luster Purge Ignitus's voice was heard saying " now it's time to unleash the true dragon within you" they unleashed their attacks on Cynder the wind blades struck Cynder then was hit by Luster Purge and Light Fire and Light Aether the black dragon was defeated Nycto does his victory pose Latios flies in circles before posing Leo lets out a victory roar they watched Cynder changed into her true form like the one Leo saw in her memories Spyro gasped " she is just like me" a strong force was pulling them towards the alter Sparx said " dudes we got to get out of here" Spyro yelled " we can't leave her behind I've got to save her" Sparx sputtered " what save the that's been trying to kill us" Spyro said " that wasn't her fault she was being used by the Dark Master" before entering the beam then he came back holding Cynder saying " now we can go" Sparx replied " right behind you buddy" the dark voice called out " Spyro" Leo heard something quite ominus then contuied on escaping Convextiy the heroes fly faster avoiding rock podiums they made it out of the portal and hit the ground save for Leo, Nycto and Latios Sparx whimpered " mommy fluff my pillow" before being unconsciousness Nycto asked " so now what" Leo thought of it ansewred " I'll carry Spyro and Sparx Nycto can you carry Cynder" Nycto repiled " oh uh ok" they headed to the temple carrying the outcold Spyro,Cynder and Sparx to the temple


	14. still stuck and separated

Leo, Nycto and Latios had came to the temple placing Spyro, Cynder and Sparx the guardians were surprised when they see Leo's dragon form Nycto's super evoler form Nycto Ace and Mega Latios Volteer said " by the ansctors a super evoler vivosaur and a mega pokemon I thought we havn't seen them for years since the ancent times" Nycto and Latios return to their normal forms while Leo returned to normal as well Nycto said " that's impossile there's no way that pokemon inhabit here " Terrador answered " oh there are all right" seeing the phanstump group float pass them Nycto said in dumpfoiled " you weren't kidding Volteer"

then Spyro,Cynder and Sparx were awake Ignitus asked " feeling better Spyro" Spyro said " not really Ignitus that battle drained every bit of my strength I can hardly lift my head" Ignitus replied " yes it will take some time for your powers to return but they will in time young dragon they will in time" then turn to Cynder saying " Cynder ever since I failed the night of the raid I've dreamt of this day" Volteer argued " it wasn't just you Ignitus we've all failed" Ignitus continued " be that as it may we're together again now thanks to Spyro,Leonardo and Nycto well done young ones" Spyro said " thanks Ignitus but we still don't know what's happened with the Dark Master" Terrador said " no matter Spyro there will be time to talk about the Dark Master later for now we should be grateful for your success" Sparx blurted " their succes hey what about me just because a bunch of weird stuff doesn't come out of my mouth doesn't mean I didn't help you know" Spyro agreed " you were a big help Sparx no doubt about it but just for the record a lot of weird stuff does come out of that mouth of yours" Sparx shouted " what the heck is that supposed to mean you know I don't need this I could have stayed with the llama people whatever where I was appreciated but no no I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil what a mistake that was cause I get no thanks no respect no love no credit"

Ignitus chuckled " my goodness and I thought Volteer talked a lot" Sparx continued " I left home too you know I don't know if you've noticed but things are a lot bigger to me than they are to you and did I back away uh-uh no no no why cause I got moxy I'm a tough cookie I've got class I got I had a little frog in my throat as I was saying on tall plains they knew a knew a good thing when they saw it they recognized the vale of a qualilty dragonfly like me but here I get nothing not even a thanks hey how're you doing good let me buy you a drink I should go back to the swamp Mom make it all good Mommy always does" after the speech Nycto asked " how do we get back to our dimesion" Ignitus said sadly " I'm afriad we can't figure out the way to open the portal" Leo sighed " guess were stuck here" Spyro was at the balcony with Leo, Nycto and Umbreon looking at the stars Cynder joined in asking " see anything Spyro" Spyro said "no but I've got a bad feeling" Cynder said " me too" Leo was looking at his family photo sighed Nycto asked " is it about our family right" Leo nodded Spyro said " you can tell us" Leo told Spyro and Cynder about his family about their adventures and they save the world countless times unknow to them two books of Planet Draconain shine through Leo's bag and Ignitus noticed it back in the main world the team were trying their best on finding an energy sorce from the portal that pull Leo in U-Raptor asked " anything" Don12 said " we didn't find anything about the energy that doesn't match our database" Mikey added " it's unlike anything we had everseen before" U-Raptor said in shame " too bad I wasn't enough to grab Leo so tight " Raph07 place a hand on U-Raptor's shoulder saying " don't worry we'll find I hope" U-Raptor turn his head looking at the starry sky saying " in the dragon realms Leo" Leo did the same saying "U-Raptor the two do missed each other hopley one day they will reunite they might be able to face the Dark Master the war was far from over


End file.
